0o0 Serenata 0o0
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Serie de One Shot's,Los BFT se encuentran en problemas, unas cuantas copas, música mexicana y dos mentes maquiavelicas... ¿que haran los europeos? FrUk, Spamano, PruAust.
1. Serenata a la mexicana

**Discleimer: **Hetalia & Latín Hetalia no me pertenecen pero quizás algún día pueda robar los derechos o.o _[pero eso si he secuestrado a Matthew Williams para mi propio disfrute personal, no Francis a ti no te lo presto solo yo puedo darle amor…]_

**Advertencias: **para mi ninguna pero bueno…locuras de borrachos, malas palabras, demasiado OOC.

**Autor: **Myobi Di Lioncourt/ de Williams XD

**Estatus: **One shot/terminado (¿?)

**Personajes principales: **México del norte (Pedro), BFT [Prusia (Gilbert), España (Antonio) & Francia (Francis)], aprecian de otros tantos y mención de otros muchos.

* * *

><p><strong>O0oº Serenata ºo0O<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>A la mexicana…<em>**

* * *

><p>Llevaba la guitarra en la espalda, caminando por las calles de la ciudad, en aquella extraña ocasión no se encontraba junto a su hermana Itzel, puesto que aquella misión era meramente de machos, bueno por lo menos él lo era, por mucho que le jodiera Martín, que no era más que una falacia, él si era muy macho, y aquella noche lo demostraría.<p>

Eran las diez de la noche en la capital de la cuidad de México, y él se dirigió a una de las cantinas de Garibaldi, puesto que ahí había citado al trío de sinvergüenzas, con los que se llevaba a pedir de boca, claro sin agregarle que uno era casi como un "padre" para él.

Entro en el lugar donde ya se encontraban aquellos bebiendo y "ligando" -o por lo menos el francés ya lo estaba haciendo- se acerco con paso regio hacia la mesa del fondo captando las tres miradas en su persona, esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado burlona.

**_ Pedro pero ¿que te dio por vestirte así?_** pregunto de inmediato aquel joven de cabellos castaños con acento español, se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió al menor.

**_ **_**Mon ami**_** no te queda para nada mal aquel traje..._ **murmuro seductor mirándolo de reojo y lujuriosamente, sobre todo admirando la retaguardia del mencionado.

**_ Kesesese esta vez si puedo decir que estas borracho kesesese_** menciono el albino del grupo mientras moría de risa.

Aquel joven que respondía al nombre de Pedro no podría pasar de los 23 años, de piel canela mirada oscura y cabellos revoltosos azabaches, llevaba el típico traje de mariachi, agregándole una guitarra a la espalda aun los veía con aquella sonrisa picarona, rodó la mirada ante los comentarios de los europeos, sabia bien que aquello no era como solía vestir, era más de Jalisco o algún estado de la republica, pero aquella noche aria que su hermana y pequeños hermanos sintieran orgullo de él.

**_ Si serán pendejos, ya saben para que los llame, ahora mismo iremos a darle serenata a "esa persona"_** dibujo una sonrisa en sus delgados labios mientras que con un ademán de la cabeza informaba a el trío que saldrían de aquel lugar, tomo unas botellas de tequila de la barra de la cantina y salio esperando que le siguieran.

Una vez fuera de la cantina, el frió de la noche les azoto a los presentes, pero tan solo los refrescaba puesto que siendo verano las noches capitalinas eran calidas, para disfrutar de las actividades nocturnas, las calles de Garibaldi se encontraba llenas de gente que buscaba divertirse aquel fin de semana, unos cuantos extranjeros se paseaban por el lugar observando y escuchando a los mariachis que tocaban en la alameda del lugar. Pedro esbozo una sonrisa mientras escuchaba los pasos a su espalda, el ambiente en su hogar siempre era peculiar y así lo amaba, quizás no fuera como las "vegas" del gringo o "rió de Janeiro", pero su gente, sus raíces y todo lo que conllevaba siempre le ponían de buen humor.

**_ Que esperan cabrones que la fiesta acaba de iniciar_** les grito subiendo a su automóvil, aun esperando a los europeos.

Los mencionados tan solo se limitaron a mirarse entre si y sonreí nerviosamente, aun no entendían porque se encontraban ahí, pero tenían que ayudar a su amigo en aquella empresa, después de todo siempre se la pasaban amenamente en las festividades del mexicano, subieron al automóvil aun sin saber precisamente lo que haría el azabache aunque de cierta manera les preocupaba muy poco, siempre y cuando se divirtieran en el trayecto.

**_ Y… ¿Para quién es la "sorpresa"?_** pregunto de inmediato Antonio que se encontraba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, lucia en su rostro aquella sonrisa sincera de siempre, aunque por alguna extraña razón en aquel instante quería abrazar a su Lovi Love…

**_ Espero que no sea para Alfred**_**mon amur**__** le**__** Angleterre**_** no se lo tomaría muy bien_ **ante el comentario de Francis, Pedro se detuvo totalmente por lo que un movimiento brusco provoco que el francés posara sus manos en las regiones vitales de Gilbert, el cual de inmediato empujo al "país del amor"

_ **Primero quemado, muerto, enterrado 10 metros bajo tierra, revivido y vuelto a torturar que meterme con el idiota Yanqui**_ menciono molesto el aludido frunciendo notablemente el seño, ¿Por qué carajos medio mundo suponía aquello? Es decir, Martín sabia que era por joderle la existencia, ¿pero de los demás? ¿Por qué con mil demonios creían tal cosa?

**_ ¿En serio? Pero en la fiesta de fin de año…_** comenzó a comentar el español mientras esbozaba una sonrisa aniñada, lo cual causo que el moreno se molestara mucho más, carajo que hasta su casi padre pensaba lo mismo, soltó un bufido, tomando la botella de tequila y se la empino en un largo trago para quitarse aquel sabor de boca.

**_ Kesesese no te molestes sobrino que solo bromean…_** intervino de inmediato el prusiano alegando a la salud física de sus dos amigos, bien que sabían –sobre todo ellos- como se ponía el mexicano si realmente lo hacían enfadar.

_**Jodanse…_** murmuro el aludido retomando el camino, posiblemente aquella noche había empezado muy bien así que esperaba que no comenzaran con sus mamadas los idiotas que le acompañaban o ya recibirían su castigo, después de todo había sido buena idea hacerse buen amigo del ruso.

Una sonrisa malévola cruzo sus labios, al instante en que detenía el automóvil, estaba a una cuadra de su casa, por lo que primeramente tenia que preparar al trío para que todo saliera conforme el plan, menos mal que nadie más sabia de aquello o seguramente estaría en problemas, invito a sus "amigos" a entrar a una casita que y tenia cerca, donde había una buena guarnición de bebidas alcohólicas.

**_ ¿No íbamos a dar una serenata?_** pregunto de inmediato el albino con signos de interrogación en su cabeza, parecía que primero… no, su sobrino no sería capaz de emborracharles ¿verdad? Además él era resistente al alcohol al igual que los presentes.

**_ Si, pero antes tiene que cambiarse_** les informo mientras sacaba una botella de "Sierra Silver" el tequila mas fuerte, se sirvió un caballito y lo bebió, si que estaba muy bueno

Después de una hora para convencer a los europeos de ponerse algo más acorde –y claro que lo logro puesto había podido embriagarles lo suficiente hasta para que aceptaran cantar con él- ya estaban caminando por las calles hasta llegar a la casa del anfitrión.

Cada uno ya listo y preparado, Pedro había contratado a unos cuantos mariachis, ya que los cuatro no podrían con todo el instrumental, se aclararon la garganta, aunque más bien el BFT seguía bebiendo aquel buen tequila.

Los instrumentos manejados con maestría por los mariachis comenzaron a tocar y resonar por toda la calle, y posteriormente la voz masculina de Pedro se hizo presente.

_Por el día que llegaste a mi vida  
>Paloma querida me puse a brindar<br>y al sentirme un poquito tomado  
>Pensando en tus labios me dio por cantar<em>

_Me sentí superior a cualquiera_  
><em>Y un puño de estrellas te quise bajar<em>  
><em>Pero al ver que ninguna alcanzaba<em>  
><em>Me dió tanta rabia que quise llorar<em>

_Yo no se lo que valga mi vida  
>Pero yo te la quiero entregar<br>Yo no se si tu amor la reciba  
>Pero yo te la vengo a dejar<em>

_Me encontraste en un negro camino_  
><em>Como un peregrino sin rumbo y sin fe<em>  
><em>Y la luz de tus ojos divinos<em>  
><em>Cambiaron mis penas por dicha y placer<em>

Las luces del los tres balcones de la casa se prendieron dejando ver distintas figuras a través de las cortinas. Con la emoción del momento Antonio comenzó a cantar, sin siquiera saberse muy bien la letra acompañando al mexicano.

_Desde entonces yo siento quererte  
>Con todas las fuerzas que el alma me da<br>Desde entonces, paloma querida,  
>Mi pecho he cambiado por un palomar<em>

_Yo no se lo que valga mi vida_  
><em>Pero yo te la quiero entregar<em>  
><em>Yo no se si tu amor la reciba<em>  
><em>Pero yo te la vengo a dejar<em>

_Que seas feliz por el día que llegaste a mi vida  
>Paloma querida me puse a brindar<br>y al sentirme un poquito tomado  
>Pensando en tus labios me dio por cantar<em>

_Me sentí superior a cualquiera_  
><em>Y un puño de estrellas te quise bajar<em>  
><em>Pero al ver que ninguna alcanzaba<em>  
><em>Me dio tanta rabia que quise llorar<em>

Segundos después el francés y prusiano ya hacían los coros más contentos de lo que uno esperaría, uno con la botella de tequila en la mano y el otro metiéndole mano a su amigo.

_Yo no sé lo que valga mi vida  
>Pero yo te la quiero entregar<br>Yo no sé si tu amor la reciba  
>Pero yo te la vengo a dejar<em>

_Me encontraste en un negro camino_  
><em>Como un peregrino sin rumbo y sin fe<em>  
><em>Y la luz de tus ojos divinos<em>  
><em>Cambiaron mis penas por dicha y placer<em>

_Desde entonces yo siento quererte_  
><em>Con todas las fuerzas que el alma me da<em>  
><em>Desde entonces, paloma querida,<em>  
><em>Mi pecho he cambiado por un palomar<em>

_Yo no sé lo que valga mi vida_  
><em>Pero yo te la quiero entregar<em>  
><em>Yo no sé si tu amor la reciba<em>  
><em>Pero yo te la vengo a dejar<em>

Justo cuando iba a comenzar la siguiente canción se abrió la puerta de la casa, Pedro, sabia lo que aquello significaba así que dejo a uno de los mariachis cantando "amor de mis amores" para recibir a "esa persona" cual seria su sorpresa que no salía a quien él esperaba.

Como un rayo una persona se aproximo a Antonio poniéndose frente a él y mirándole con el seño fruncido, Antonio por otro lado comenzaba a aclarar su vista a aquel jovenzuelo de cabellos castaño oscuro y mirada retadora.

**_ MALDITO BASTARDO… ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A INTERRUMPIR MI SUEÑO?_** se escucho que le grito, todos se esperaba una golpiza por parte del italiano hacia su pareja, cuando cual fue la sorpresa de todo mundo cuando el mismo italiano salto a los brazos del ebrio Antonio robándole un beso que los dejo en el piso.

Por otro lado aquel ensordecedor grito logro despabilar a los otros dos integrantes, logrando que miraran que en la puerta de la casa de México se encentraban sus respectivos amantes.

**_ ¡TU! Maldito **_**¡FROG!_**_ Grito un enfurecido ingles acercándose como poseído al pobre francés y solo atino a golpearlo fuertemente en la cabeza dejándole tirado en el suelo y definitivamente menos ebrio que segundos antes ¿Qué hacia Arthur ahí?_ _**Bloody Hell**_** ¿Qué pensabas cuando se te ocurrió esta **_**stupid**_** idea?_** inquirió algo sonrojado por aquello pero más que nada molesto.

Francis a decir verdad no sabia ni que decir, mientras que Antonio por fin ya había recobrado sus labios, tenia un tic nervioso el cual no le dejaba hablar completamente coherente, hasta que una risa burlona se escucho entre la música que aun seguía.

**_ keseseseese_** se burlaba el prusiano tirado en el suelo muerto de la risa, eso claro asta que escucho como alguien se aclaraba la garganta, así que se digno a lazar la vista y valla sorpresa se llevo al encontrar al Austriaco frente de el con las manos sobre la cintura y viéndole retadoramente, sin mentir podría decirse que el albino quedo más pálido de lo que ya era._ **¿s-señorito podrido?_** fue lo único coherente que alcanzo a decir cuando el otro aludido tan solo le interrumpió con cortesía.

**_Me esperaba algo menos vulgar Gilbert… pero he de decir que a pesar de que la música no sea de mi total agrado…_** desvió la mirada algo sonrojado y murmuro por lo bajo un_ **_dank_…**

**_ ¿eh?_** fue lo único que pudo decir el aludido puesto que no entendía nada de nada y que decir que sus dos amigos estaba en la misma situación ¿Qué hacían sus parejas ahí? Y más aun ¿Qué diablos les estaban agradeciendo?

_**hahahahahhaha pero hahahaha_** comenzó a escucharse la sonora risa del mexicano que a decir verdad encontraba todo muy gracioso pero ¿seria capaz de echar de cabeza a sus amigos de juega?

**_ ¿De que te ríes Pedro?_** pregunto una joven dama de belleza abrumado frente a él, se trataba de su novia la cual le miraba con mucha duda, él sin siquiera proponérselo se acerco robándole un beso y susurrándole unas palabras al oído por lo que la joven nación también comenzó a reír mientras que los seis europeos se entretenían en su propio mundo, puesto que no presentaban atención a nada más, claro eso antes de que les llamara la atención una voz femenina y bastante risueña.

**_ Y yo que pensé que la serenata solo era de parte de mi hermano para Fernanda**_ Menciono una joven de cabellera trenzada y dueña de la casa anfitriona, sonrió de medio lado al notar a su "padre" y amigos sumamente nerviosos, los "invitados" estaban en shock, tan solo un instante porque después se hallaban enfadados, bastante enfadados y ella tan solo sonrió con malevolencia, o si aquella noche algunos borrachos terminarían en la calle.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno primeramente <em>_**gracias**__ a todos aquellos que haya leído este intento de fic por otro lado al final claramente se ve que bueno nuestro querido BFT tiene algún problemita y la pregunta es _

_¿Merece una continuación?_

_Ya sabes serenatas de distintas parejas, ahí ustedes si lo piden yo se los doy, solo díganme la pareja y ahí me buscare una canción acorde._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias <strong>__nuevamente por leer._

_**Y ¿se merece un review?**_


	2. Serenata a la BFT

**Discleimer: **Hetalia & Latín Hetalia sin embargo comenzare una huelga hasta que salgan oficialmente los latinoamericanos [_¿Mencione que los borrachines de la semana pasada cantaron "enrique octavo rey" para que los dejaran entrar a casa? XD_]

**Advertencias: **FrUk PruAust SpaMano, Cliché, parodias, etc.

**Personajes principales: **BFT [Prusia (Gilbert), España (Antonio) & Francia (Francis)].

**Dedicaciones:** _Lily Yavetil; xClaraUchiha18; Kotoko-Kurosaki; Kikyoyami8;_ _Ai no yoake; __Angelmex_

**Aclaraciones: **_Letra cursiva: lo que sucedió_, Letra normal: lo que sucede

* * *

><p><strong>O0oº Serenata ºo0O<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A la Bad Friends Trio<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Cómo es que ahora mismo se encontraban en esa situación? No lo tenían muy claro en ese instante. Hacia tan solo unas horas que habían sido apaleados –casi literalmente- de la casa de su anfitrión y ahora se hallaban en aquella casita donde –convenientemente- les habían convencido para hacer aquella estupidez.<p>

**_ ¡Mierda! tío tengo un dolor de cabeza…_** se dejo escuchar la voz de Antonio, por algún lugar de la vivienda, por su lado Gilbert se hallaba en la tina del baño roncando a más no poder y Francis… convenientemente se apaño la cama matrimonial de la habitación.

**__Mon ami Spagna…_ ¿Dónde estas?_** dijo en un susurro el francés levantándose de aquella cómoda cama, aunque la verdad era lo que menos quería, tenia una cruda que no la aguantaría ni el mismísimo Inglaterra y no era el único. Frunció el seño apenas darse cuenta que aun traía aquellos pantalones ajustados, su dorso completamente desnudo y uno que otro moretón, su _Mon Amur Angleterre_ pegaba muy duro.

**_ Aquí Francis_** se escucho la voz fuerte del español, lo que le causo un dolor de cabeza a ambos, el tercero seguía durmiendo**_ ¿saben que paso anoche?_** pregunto, puesto que ahora había identificado que estaba bajo la mesa de la salita por lo que salía de ella.

De pronto el fuerte sonido de la puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente provoco que el prusiano por fin despertara con un grito y los tres amigos malos rogaran por el dolor de cabeza que se cargaban. **_ Buenas noches cabrones…_** se dejo escuchar la voz de Pedro desde la entrada, llevaba muchas cosas en las manos para prepararles el desayuno_ **Ya, ya no sean nenazas y vengan para bajarse la cruda que aun tienen mucho que hacer _** se burlo el azabache al instante en que se desviaba hacia la cocina.

**_ Ten piedad pedro que mí cabeza esta a punto de matarme…_** murmuro de mala gana el español

**_ Ni que decir de ore-sama…_** Gilbert apenas se levantaba **_que mal he dormido y esta cruda…**

**_Espera… ¿Cómo que buenas noches?_** los orbes de cielo del francés se dilataron notablemente.

**_ Pues eso mismo…_** inquiero con ironía el mexicano ya preparándoles unas enchiladas bien picosas**_ se pasaron toda la madrugada con los mariachis en la cantina de la esquina y durmieron apenas los corrieron a eso de las nueve.**

**_ ¿Y tu como sabes eso? Por como hablas se pensaría que solo estábamos los tres_** menciono de inmediato con sospecha el español ya sentándose a la mesa y quitando toda botella de licor.

**_ ¿Qué? No puede ser_ West_ me matara…_** informo el prusiano interrumpiendo la conversación _**bueno kesesese ¿y que hora es?**

**_ Algo así como las ocho, aun es temprano… y si estaba ahí, pero no tan borracho como ustedes…_**sonrió con picardía mientras ponía en la mesa los chilaquiles y comenzaba a servirles algo de cerveza.

_**Entonces explícanos que sucedió…_** pidió con amabilidad el francés, puesto que tan solo se puso su camisa blanca y se sentó para comer un poco, lastima que no estaba para preparar algo decente, aunque no le desagradaba del todo la comida mexicana.

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en los labios de Pedro al instante en que se dispuso a contarles lo sucedido, tomo la botella de cerveza y bebió un poco para el aguante.

**_ ¿Quieren saberlo?_** pregunto con inocencia aparentada, los tres asintieron con duda marcada en sus rostros_ **lo que paso fue…**

**__ Y yo que pensé que la serenata solo era de parte de mi hermano para Fernanda_**__ Menciono una joven de cabellera trenzada y dueña de la casa anfitriona, sonrió de medio lado al notar a su "padre" y amigos sumamente nerviosos, los "invitados" estaban en shock, tan solo un instante porque después se hallaban enfadados, bastante enfadados y ella tan solo sonrió con malevolencia, o si aquella noche algunos borrachos terminarían en la calle._

_El BFT ya estaba más que despierto, eso si podrían asegurarlo, miraban a cada una de sus parejas con el rostro más pálido que si fueran un fantasma, temblaban levemente y no precisamente por el frió de la madrugada. ¿En que problema los había metido el mexicano? Estaban perdidos y bien lo sabían, ¿Por qué Itzel no se quedo callada? Seria aquella una noche muy larga._

**__ Así que… ¿solo era serenata para Fernanda? Maldito bastardo…_ _**_comenzó a hablar el italiano que tenia la peor cara de mafioso, una que izo temblar al "jefe España"._

**__L-lovi...e-escúchame esto no es…__**_ comenzó a hablar Antonio, nunca había observando a su italiano tan molesto y no sabia que esperar al respecto._

**__Ya me lo imaginaba de este Frog…__**_ pronuncio la voz más ponzoñosa de Iggy, observaba con dagas en la mirada al francés y no sabia que era peor, o la vergüenza o el enfado. Esta vez si se lo pagaría, comenzó a hacer resonar sus nudillos. La magia esta ocasión no tenía cabida._

**__G-I-L-B-E-R-T…__**_ se dejo escuchar la voz del austriaco, ni siquiera observaba al albino, simple y sencillamente tenia los labios fuertemente cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, aquello no se veía nada bien._

**__Esperen, esperen dejen que les explique…__**_ la sonrisa de Pedro era un poco entre divertida y preocupada**_ Porque no vamos a la sala y hablamos con calma, les JURO que puedo explicarles todo.**_

**__ ¿Que mierda nos vas a explicar? Si esto es más que obvio__**_ murmuro Romano con la mirada encendida._

_Los otros dos europeos observaban al mexicano en silencio, era una mirada terrorífica, tanto que le causo un leve escalofrió al aludido, su sonrisa tembló levemente ante aquello. Exigían una explicación y él realmente no sabia que decirles, ¿explicarles que los había emborrachado y con tanto alcohol en la sangre se habían emocionado de más? No aquello no era un buen plan por lo que solo alego**_ ¡A LA CANTINA!_** grito tomando por la cintura a Fernanda y jalándola hacia aquel lugar._

_Por un segundo ninguno supo a que rayos se refería el mexicano, hasta que Itzel comenzó a reírse y lo siguió en aquella dirección, de inmediato Antonio tomo a Lovino como saco de papas-ya que no podía llevarlo como canastilla de tomates- y hecho a correr siguiendo a su "hijo", Francis y Gilbert se miraron un instante asintieron levantándose de inmediato._

**__ No me harás nada Stupid Frog__**_ menciono de inmediato Arthur, sabiendo lo que se proponía el franchute aquel, aun con los golpes que le daba a este mismo no lo soltó e igual que Antonio lo tomaron cual saco de papas._

_Roderich observo a Gilbert con una mirada de "a mi no me tomas por tonto" por lo que el prusiano debería hacer otra táctica, tomo por la cintura al aludido, acercándolo hacia su cuerpo y mirándolo con fijeza a los ojos y lo beso, el beso fue salvaje, apasionado y desbordarte, dejando como resultado a un austriaco algo mareado y con la respiración agitada, momento en el que el albino aprovecho para tomarlo por la mano y jalarlo en dirección a la cantina._

**__ ¡Ustedes ladrones vengan para acá!__**_ se escucho el grito de los mariachis que los persiguieron hacia la cantina._

**_ kesesese si de eso me acuerdo pero no recuerdo ni como llegamos a la cantina_** menciono Gilbert comiendo y bebiendo, puesto que aun tenia el sabor de su austriaco en los labios y aquello le decía que no pudo a ver pasado nada malo ¿verdad?

**_ ¿Así que fue por eso estos moretones en tan bello cuerpo?_** murmuro desganado el francés soltando un suspiro, él no recordaba nada más que palabras difusas e imágenes extrañas.

**_ Pero… Lovino odia esos lugares…_** dijo pensativo Antonio.

**_ Me van a dejar continuar cabrones o no les ayudo en nada…_** dijo enfurruñado el mexicano alzando un poco la voz.

**_ vale… sigue contando Pedro…_**

_Una vez ya todos en la cantina, decidieron pagarles a los mariachis además de contratarlos más horas, claro que al principio no querían aceptar hasta que les dijeron que pagarían con euros._

_Ya sentados en la barra comenzaron a pedir algunos tragos, claramente tres de los presentes lucían divertido pero los otros seis, estaban más que molestos, por lo que el prusiano, decidió ponerse a cantar._

__**Kesesese ahora es mi turno_** menciono con un poco de emoción cuando se escucho la melodía, sin duda Pedro pensó que no podía ser mejor para Gilbert, si prácticamente era su canción_** ya veras que bien canto señorito podrido…_ **dijo enseñándole la lengua y después aclarándose la voz para cantar. _

_Mientras sus amigos se daban un golpe mental ¿Qué acaso no trataban de reconciliarse con sus parejas?_

**_Yo sé bien que ya no existo_**

**_Pero el día en que desaparezca_**

**_Se que tendrás que llorar_**

**_Llorar y llorar_**

**_Llorar y llorar_**

**_Dirás que no me quisiste_**

**_Pero vas a estar muy triste_**

**_Y así te vas a quedar_**

**_Con terreno o sin tenerlo_**

**_Hago siempre lo que quiero_**

**_Y mi palabra es la ley_**

**_No tengo patria ni tierra_**

**_Ni nadie que me comprenda_**

**_Pero sigo siendo el rey_**

_Aparentemente el prusiano decidió componerle a la canción, por lo que sin dudarlo los mexicanos y Fernanda comenzaron a reír discretamente. Cosa que no compartieron los europeos que no sabían mucho de la música representativa del país._

_ **Una húngara en el camino**_

**_Me enseño que mi destino_**

**_Era rodar y rodar_**

**_Rodar y rodar_**

**_Rodar y rodar_**

**_También me dijo mi hermano_**

**_Que no hay que llegar primero_**

**_Pero hay que saber llegar_**

**_[¿Y él que sabe? Si lo tiene todo hic]_**

_Decir que Roderich estaba impresionado por aquel despilfarro de arrogancia es decir poco, no le impresionaba en absoluto, lo que le impresionaba era que con un caballito de tequila ya estaba muy mal su pareja, hasta que noto la risita de Pedro, seguramente estaba algo adulterada la bebida, rodó la mirada con fastidio, no le agradaba aquello, pero de cierta forma entendía al Gilbert. En un instante este se acerco hasta él por lo que sus mejillas se colorearon tenuemente, el albino lo tomo por los hombros mirándolo con fijeza aun cantando pero en voz más baja._

**_Con terreno o sin tenerlo_**

**_Hago siempre lo que quiero_**

**_Y mi existencia eres tú…_**

**_No tengo patria ni tierra_**

**_Y solo tú me comprendes_**

**_Y por ello tú eres mi amor [1]_**

_Sin siquiera prevenirlo el pelicastaño se encuentro en un abrazo asfixiante dado por su pareja. Por un lado estaba desconcertado, por el otro y a regañadientes –por cierto algo que no iba a admitir- era que se sentía bien estar de aquella forma. Empujo un poco a Gilbert logrando sentarlo al frente de él y le sonrió levemente._

**_Hahahaha nunca creí que fueras tan… "romántico" _mon ami_…_** menciono con descaro el francés sonriendo con desfachatez a su amigo.

**_Pues no es el único…_** esta vez se dejo escuchar la voz de Pedro con algo de picardía, puesto que con seguridad podría observar a aquel jodido francés un tanto nervioso por la información.

**_ ¡Cuenta!_** menciono de inmediato Antonio con la mirada alegre, al parecer ya se sentía mucho mejor y quería saber que más había sucedido.

_No se supo identificar el instante en que, al joven rubio de orbes azules ya se hallaba en el lugar que antes ocupara el albino, les daba la espalda para poner más emoción al asunto aunque sinceramente él le estuviera ignorando, lo sabia a la perfección pero por algo llevaba tanto tiempo en aquella peculiar –y algo masoquista- relación amor odio._

_La música de la guitarra no se hizo esperar. Pedro solo atino a sorprenderse al igual que se hermana al notar tan peculiar canción ¿desde cuando esos extranjeros sabían tanto de música tradicional de México?_

**_Que bonitos ojos tienes_**

**_Debajo de esas dos cejas_**

**_Debajo de esas dos cejas _**

**_Que bonitos ojos tienes._**

**_Ellos me quieren mirar _**

**_Pero si tú no los dejas _**

**_Pero si tú no los dejas_**

**_Ni siquiera parpadear._**

_Estaba realmente molesto, la vergüenza que había pasado en casa ajena lo tenia de muy mal humor, así que ignorando todo el teatro cursilón se puso a beber un buen ron, iba por la segunda botella cuando escucho aquella tonada tan desconocida, sobre todo porque aquella voz con acento francés la cantaba, por primera vez decidió mirar de reojo a aquel país lleno de perversión notando como con sensualidad dirigía sus palabras hacia él._

**_Mon amur le Angleterre _**

**_Besar tus labios quisiera _**

**_Besar tus labios quisiera _**

**_Mon amur le Angleterre_**

**_Y decirte con gran razón_**

**_Que eres quien robo mi corazón_**

**_Que eres quien robo mi corazón _**

**_Con el candor de nuestro amor_**

_Debía aceptar –aun con renuencia- que la canción no estaba nada mal –aunque duda seriamente que realmente dijera eso la canción- sintió como era tomado por el mentón logrando por fin observar con sus esmeraldas aquellas orbes de tono azulado, se sonrojo levemente por el bochorno, vergüenza, la letra de la canción y que su estado etílico no era el mas conveniente, no pudo dejar de observarle. _

**_Si por pobre me desprecias_**

**_Yo te concedo razón _**

**_Yo te concedo razón _**

**_Si por pobre me desprecias_**

**_Yo no te ofrezco riquezas _**

**_Te ofrezco mi corazón _**

**_Te ofrezco mi corazón _**

**_A cambio de mis pobrezas_**

_Maldita sea Francis, en ese instante no pudo evitar recordar aquel suceso que tanto "odiaba" cuando le pidiera matrimonio por la estupida razón de que tenia problemas en su país, maldito desgraciado franchute, giro su rostro molesto hasta que termino de escuchar el fragmento de la canción, no era tan malo después de todo y era para él, pero no, Arthur Krikland no daría su brazo a torcer no señor, no por nada era Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte._

**_Mon amur le Angleterre _**

**_Besar tus labios quisiera _**

**_Besar tus labios quisiera _**

**_Mon amur le Angleterre_**

**_Y decirte con gran razón_**

**_Que eres quien robo mi corazón_**

**_Que eres quien robo mi corazón _**

**_Con el candor de nuestro amor_**

**_Con el candor de nuestro amor.[2]_**

_Estupido estado etílico lo que le llenaba ahora mismo de melancolía, aun sentía aquella mirada de cielo posada sobre su persona. Un diminuto esbozo de sonrisa apareció en sus labios, para después fruncirlos totalmente y pegarle al mencionado país del amur, dejándole inconsciente en el acto, aunque si le preguntaban a una observadora mexicana podía asegurar que podía ver cierto brillo en la mirada del ingles. _

_**HAHAHAHAHAHA**_ las risas se dejaron oír en toda la casucha, provocando que los molestos vecinos gritaran tratándoles callar, pero tanto Antonio como Gilbert no podían dejar de reír ¿cuando habían visto tan romántico a Francia? Nunca, y es que, a pesar de ser el país del amor, el era un seductor innato, que a decía un "te amo" pero nunca en su vida un "te necesito a mi lado".

Francis por otro lado se encontraba en un estado de shock, entendía bien el porque le dolía horrores la cabeza, pero no entendía como demonios había tenido el descaro para cantarle una canción CURSI a Inglaterra, sobre todo por el hecho de que él, jamás en su vida había dedicado una canción, el escuchar aun las permanentes risas de sus "amigos" le molesto de suma manera, pero era demasiado elegante para reprochárselos de mala manera, así que tan solo se conformo con mirarles de mala manera y aclararse la garganta mientras sus mejillas seguían coloreadas por tan singular descubrimiento.

**_ Y bien… ¿Qué canto _Spagna_? Porque me supongo que hizo lo mismo que nosotros ¿no?_ **comenzó cambiando el tema Francis, ya se había artado de ser el centro de las burlas.

Las burlas de Gilbert no cesaron pero las de Antonio se quedaron estáticas al escuchar la pregunta del francés, se quedo totalmente de piedra, no era, exactamente que con anterioridad no le cantara a Romano, eso si que no, le encantaba abochornarlo cantándole y ver u tierno rostro sonrojado y después… pero se estaba desviando del tema, movió la cabeza negativamente unas cuantas veces para sacar aquellos dulces y "excitantes" pensamientos de su Lovino.

**_ Bueno lo de Antonio resulta tan…_** comenzó a decir el mexicano mandándole una sonrisa burlona al que fue una vez como su padre.

Antonio sentía que desfallecía, no podía ser que hubiera cometido tal estupidez de cantar algo como…

**_ Pues suelta la sopa kesesese ya queremos enterarnos de todo..._** Gilbert estaba entusiasmado por lo que no vio como España estaba más pálido de lo común.

_Francia se hallaba totalmente noqueado gracias a Iggy que aun tomando mucho ron no paraba de insultarlo y lloriquear en el hombro de una aburrida itzel que estaba a punto de dejarlo igual que al francés, Gilbert mientras tanto se encontraba teniendo una sesión "privada" con el austriaco en una de las habitaciones de arriba de la cantina _

_Nadie se dio cuenta del instante en el que Antonio tomara la guitarra de un mariachi y poniéndose frente a Lovino comenzara a tocarla. El italiano de inmediato dejo su copa de vino en la barra mirando con desconcierto al estupido español, el cual como si estuvieran en casa… es decir en la casa del idiota comenzó a cantar._

_ ** Amaneció otra vez**_

**_Y tú entre tus brazos_**

**_Así desperté llorando_**

**_De alegría_**

**_Me cobijé la cara_**

**_Con tus manos_**

**_Para seguirte amando todavía_**

_El rostro de romano era un poema, desconcierto, vergüenza, cariño, era un indiscutible mar de sentimientos que no tenían explicación, simplemente no pudo apartar su mirada de aquellas orbes esmeraldas, así había sido desde hacia mucho tiempo atrás y para desgracia de Lovino, seguían siendo su perdición._

_Cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de hacer oídos sordos ¿es que el idiota español no podía dejar aquello? Realmente le encantaba avergonzarlo._

**_Despertaste tú_**

**_Casi dormido_**

**_Tú me querías decir_**

**_No sé qué cosa_**

**_Pero callé tu boca con mis besos_**

**_Y así pasaron muchas, muchas horas_**

_Abrió de inmediato sus ojos ante la ultima estrofa, ahora bien su rostro era el autentico retrato de un tomate maduro, pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era que el jodido bastardo estaba hablando de c-cosas intimas que NADIE debía enterarse y joder que ahora lo sabían sus "hijos" y el puñado de idiotas que tenia por mejores amigos ¿acaso lo odiaba tanto la vida? ¿Realmente había sido tan malo tirar a Feliciano de la cama cuando eran apenas unas pequeñas naciones y por lo tanto que su estupido Fratello fuera idiota?_

**_Cuando llegó la noche_**

**_Y apareció la luna_**

**_Y entró por tu ventana_**

**_Qué cosa tan bonita_**

**_Cuando la luz del cielo_**

**_Iluminó tu cara_**

**_[Que estaba como un tomate]_**

_Se atrevió a observarle nuevamente tan solo para recibir un tenue beso en los labios en una estrofa desconcertante, ¿Por qué lo amaba tanto el bastardo? ¿Por qué no importaba tanto cuando dijera que lo odiaba? ¿Por qué? Se pregunto muchas veces aquello y ahora mismo, no sabia explicar lo que sentía cada vez, cada noche que Antonio le hacia el amor y le decía con palabras, con caricias todo lo que significaba para el. Pero se desviaba del tema a tratar y eso solo causo que se sonrojara aun más por el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos._

**_Y me volvió a amanecer_**

**_Así tú entré tus brazos_**

**_Tú me querías decir_**

**_No sé qué cosa_**

**_Pero callé tu boca con mis besos_**

**_Y así pasaron muchas, muchas horas [3]_**

_Antonio no podía dejar de observar aquellas orbes temerosas de expresar sus sentimientos, desde muy joven supo al ver aquella carita redondeada que ese chico, ese pequeño romano que cuidara hacia bastante tiempo significaría mucho para su persona, sin poderlo evitar un instante más dejo la guitarra en la mesa y acercándose a paso seguro hacia su objetito tomo a Lovino por el mentón para que no debiera la mirada y de esta forma decirle._

**__ Lovi… ¡tengamos un hijo!__**_ exclamo con felicidad, logrando que todas las naciones presentes se quedaran en shock y un italiano estuviera muerto de vergüenza, por lo que solo atino a darle un fuerte cabezazo dejando sin aire al español._

El silencio inundo la habitación, Gilbert no podía creer lo que Antonio le había propuesto a Romano, por otro lado Francis tan solo mordía su labio inferior tratando de no soltar la carcajada, después de todo el rostro de Antonio demostraba su shock permanente, estaba de un color sumamente blanco y parecía que su alma pronto saldría de su cuerpo.

**_ En serio España ¿Qué pensabas al decirle aquello?_ **pregunto desconcertado y algo dolido el mexicano_** Mami Lovi sabe que nosotros somos como sus hijos**_ soltó un bufido pero luego comenzó a reír_ **sin duda será de verse cuando se encuentren nuevamente.**

Aquello llamo la atención de los tres ¿volvérselos a encontrar? El trío de amigos malos sin duda eran considerados unos casanovas pero, todo esto cambiaba con aquellas personas, mejor dicho con aquellas naciones que conocían de toda la vida, al imaginarse cada uno de los encuentros comenzaron a abochornarse notablemente.

¿Qué harían cuando les vieran nuevamente?

FIN XD

* * *

><p><strong>Ӂ<strong>

¿Se la creyeron?

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE <strong>

**"¿Venganza?"**

Aquella tarde le había llamado a su cuñada, puesto que bien que sabia el plan de su hermano menor, muy a pesar de lo ridículo del asunto, para ella era un momento de diversión, sobre todo porque era el ultimo domingo del mes, y en aquella ocasión a los BFT les tocaba divertirse en su casa, todo gracias al pedido de Antonio. No podía negarse ¿verdad?

Decidió pues, hacer algunas movidas bajo la mesa, primeramente hablo con Matthew para que le informara sobre quien era la nueva relación secreta del tío Francis –aunque ella creía que aun se encontraba en compañía del canadiense- gran fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que el país Británico era la nueva conquista del francés, aquello le dio hincapié en llamarle e invitarlo a casa por "negocios", más aun se sorprendió cuando este acepto.

Siguiente paso, sabia que su tío Gilbert tenia una relación insana con Hungría, por lo que había previsto hablar con ella para invitarla a casa, cual seria su sorpresa al enterarse por su tío Feliciano que en realidad la pareja actual –y desde hace algún tiempo- era el austriaco al que molestaba el albino. Este sin duda fue más trabajosa su invitación, puesto que estaba renuente a hacer un viaje tan largo, pero un poco de manipulación era conveniente en ocasiones, sobre todo si mencionaba a un Gilbert en estado de ebriedad en compañía de sus amigos.

Ahora solo faltaba la mejor parte, pero la más complicada de realizar, Lovino era sin duda muy cabezotas, y no aceptaría lo que sentía por Antonio, eso a menos que mencionaran cierto pasado truculento, el cual le costo a Itzel su receta de chocolate picante para Bélgica. Pero al fin tenia ahí a su adorable madre. Lastima que tuviera que aguantar los berreos del italiano mayor por traerlo por semejante estupidez.

Posteriormente a los eventos de aquella noche todo se hallaba en calma en la casa de los anfitriones. Arthur aun dormitaba por la borrachera que tuviera la madrugada de ese mismo día, Roderich se entretenía en uno de los antiguos pianos de cola que había en una de las habitaciones mientras que Lovino, se entretenía preparando el desayuno.

**_Definitivamente no se de quien sacaste esa mente tan maquiavélica…_** menciono el italiano mientras preparaba un poco de pasta.

**_Herencia azteca mami…_** respondió con una sonrisa la mexicana robando algo de comida.

**_Maldición deja de estar robando la pasta niña hmph a este paso jamás acabare con el desayuno maldita sea…_** murmuro molesto Lovino encargándose de todo el asunto.

**_H-Hello…_** se escucho la voz entrecortada del ingles llegando a la cocina ya bien arreglado pero con una cara que dejaba mucho que desear, se dirigió a la mesa sentándose en una de las sillas desocupadas.

**_Buen día…_** pronuncio el austriaco sentándose al lado del ingles con porte elegante comenzó a beber un poco de café.

**_Insisto que para la cruda nada mejor que chilaquiles y cerveza…_** agrego la azabache a la cual no permitían entrar a la cocina.

**_ ¿Y donde están esos idiotas? ¿Y tú hermano?_** cambio de inmediato el tema a la joven, no quería que comenzara con su clase de gastronomía.

**_Seguro estarán en la casa de bebida de Pedro… y mi hermanito fue a dejar a Fernanda a su casa…_ **respondió con una sonrisa pequeña para posteriormente amplificarla notablemente_** y… ¿quieren escuchar como remediar lo que paso hace rato?**

La noche estaba en su apogeo, puesto que apenas darían algo así como las diez, Itzel ya se encontraba grabando todo el asunto mientras sus tres invitados se preparaban, ¿Cómo logro convencerlos? No lo sabia, pero seguramente ahora si podía darle una buena tunda psicologiota el idiota gringo. Si, ya comenzaba a imaginarlo.

**_Dime otra vez ¿por que hacemos esto?_** pregunto por millonésima vez el italiano.

**_ Para demostrarles que ustedes son mejores tenores que ellos ma…_** respondió por millonésima vez algo fastidiada la mexicana.

La música comenzó a sonar, provocando que varios vecinos se asomaran a sus ventana para observar tan peculiar serenata, se trataba de un bolero* lo que era poco común para este tipo de actividades pero sin duda era algo innovador.

**_Júrame_**

**_Que aunque pase_**

**_Mucho tiempo_**

**_Pensaras en el momento_**

**_En que yo te conocí_**

Comenzó a escucharse la voz de Lovino con un tenue acento italiano, aun no estaba muy convencido de esto pero seria divertido ver la cara del idiota de España, al cual ciertamente al escuchar la primera estrofa ya se hallaba fuera de la casa observando a su italiano con cara anonadada.

Antonio no sabia como describir lo que sentía en ese momento, su niño adorado estaba cantando para él… ciertamente tenia una cara poco amigable y estaba sumamente avergonzado pero lo estaba haciendo eso era… totalmente inesperado.

**_Mírame_**

**_Pues no hay_**

**_Nada más profundo_**

**_Ni más grande en este mundo_**

**_Que el cariño que te di_**

La voz de Roderich hizo que todas las damas que los observaban se quedaran enamoradas por tan buena y perfecta voz, era elegante, atractiva, derrochando candor, si bien el acento alemán que poseía el austriaco hacia que sonara mucho más fuerte de lo que otros esperaba, daba un efecto totalmente deseado.

Dejando totalmente en shock a Gilbert, el rojo de sus mejillas era tan notorio como el carmín de su mirada, nunca creyó escuchar al señorito podrido cantar con canto sentimiento, era…como aquellas ocasiones en que tocaba el piano tan solo para él, una sensación de vértigo y añoranza.

**_Bésame_**

**_Con un beso enamorado_**

**_Como nadie me ha besado_**

**_Desde el día en que nací_**

Ahora podía oírse la voz de Arthur por todo el lugar, si bien no era tan buen cantante como Lovino o tan perfecta como la de Roderich, no era tan malo, tenía aquel inusual acento británico que provocaba que su voz sonara sumamente sensual, todos aquellos años como cantante de punk habían servido de mucho.

Francis no podía creer lo que observaba, más bien lo que oía, era la primera vez que se atrevía a escuchar cantar a Arthur y ciertamente le fascinaba más que aquellos dulces sonidos que emitía cuando estaban asolas. Una sonrisa boba apareció en su rostro totalmente embelesado con la canción.

**_Quiéreme,_**

**_Quiéreme hasta la locura_**

**_Así sabrás la amargura_**

**_Que estoy sufriendo por ti_**

Los tres unieron sus voces cantando las estrofas siguientes provocaron que armoniosamente se complementaran lo cual era sumamente curioso por sus disparejos acentos extranjeros.

**_Todos dicen que es mentira que te quiero_**

**_Porque nunca me habían_**

**_Visto enamorado_**

**_Yo te juro que yo mismo_**

**_No comprendo_**

**_El porque tu mirar me ha cautivado_**

No pudieron evitar sentirse orgullosos de sus esfuerzos, quizás había sido una idea un tanto estupida pero bien valía la pena si podían ver los rostros de aquellos idiotas de esa forma, los tres sonrieron con perversidad acercándose a paso lento a cada uno de los BFT

**_Cuando estoy cerca de ti ya_**

**_Estoy contento_**

**_No quisiera que de nadie te acordaras_**

**_Tengo celos hasta del pensamiento_**

**_Que pueda recordarte a_**

**_Otra persona amada [4]_**

El austriaco se encontraba frente al prusiano mostrando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, diciéndole con la mirada claramente "jaque mate"

Inglaterra no pudo evitar que aquella sonrisa llena de maldad saliera de sus labios al observar como el francés lo admiraba con devoción, era como cuando estaban en guerra continua, pero… mucho mejor.

Antonio no hizo nada más que ir a abrazar a su Romano, casi asfixiándolo por completo, estaba más que feliz, era la primera vez que su lindo tomatito se tomaba algo tan serio para con su persona, mientras Lovino… bueno él alegaría que lo habían drogado con pasta para que hiciera semejante ridículo.

**_ ¿Tomaste fotos hermanita?_** pregunto Pedro a su gemela con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**_ Todo en video hermanito hahahaha y también lo que paso en el bar…_** la sonrisa de ambos mexicanos se ampliaba totalmente, ¿Quién decía que era tan complejo jugar con la mente de los europeos? Sin duda la próxima reunión de la ONU seria la más divertida para los latinos.

**FIN!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas: <em>**

_Antes que nada disculpen la tardanza, es que por una cosa y demás no pude actualizar antes, por cierto que aquí esta en final de la serenata mexicana que en esta segunda parte más bien se deformo un poquito pero me gusto el final kukukuku la mente de esos gemelos es maquiavélica xD. También_ **_muchas gracias_**_ a todos los que leyeron, dejaron reviews pusieron en favoritos etc. Es un orgullo como escritora._

_La verdad no creí que hubiera tan agradable respuesta a este fic, le alegra mucho que les guste por lo que he decidido hacer una serie de One shot´s aquí con distintas parejas y distintas serenatas, ustedes pidan ¡yo les doy! No se preocupen si en alguno de los One shot hay FrUk (que a muchos no les gusta) en otro bien podría existir el UsUk. Así que ya saben._

_Respecto a los pedidos ya están en proceso y de hecho ya elegí algunas canciones, por los pronto les dejo agregando que el siguiente one shot será un** RusMex**_

_Como abran notado algunos las letras originales sufrieron un gran cambio para poderse adaptar con facilidad a la historia._

**_[1] "El rey" de Vicente Fernández_**

**_[2] "La malagueña" _**

**_[3] "Amanecí en tus brazos"_**

**_[4] "Júrame" José Mojica _*** Bolero: creo que es uno si me equivoco disculpadme!

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Lyli Yavetil:** Hola me alegra mucho que te gustara, si México es perverso (aunque siendo sincera igual me gusta un solo México pero a veces me gusta manejar los dos, ambos tienen un sentido picante para los fic´s). Que bueno que te gustaron la mayoría de las parejas, en mi opinión a veces odio a Alfred! Por eso no lo dejo con mi México, para eso esta Rusia. Le puse novia más que nada por el fic de Chiilis por ello los dos México.

Y claro que te complazco con un ¡Rusia/México! Solo deja me inspiro y te subo el fic. ¡Gracias!

**xClaraUchiha18:** Gracias por comentar y me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado. El UsMex también me gusta pero solo a veces porque Alfred a veces me desespera pero te complaceré con "lo que sucedió en la fiesta navideña" ¿te gusta la idea? ¡Claro! Corridos, sonoras, gruperas, narco corridos (¡que por ahí pidieron!) lo que gusten. Ya estoy haciendo tus pedidos, ¡espero que te gusten!

**Kotoko-kurosaki**: ¡Genialoso! Te pareció divertido me da mucho alegría saberlo. La continuación aquí la tienes espero que sea de tu agrado. Como ya dije nena, no te preocupes, próximamente veremos un USMex; sobre tu narco corrido (me fascino la idea) ¿en quien piensas para ello? ¿Tal ves el Usmex? XD. El GerIta ya esta el proceso, ¡yo también los adoro! Gracias por todo.

**Kikyoyami8:** ¡si! Todo lo que puede ocasionar una simple serenata. ¿En serio pareció un Rusia/México? Me siento alagada al respecto ya que amo esa pareja. Te doy la razón con el UsMex, aunque a mi me gusta más el ¡americacest! Siiii el Spamano es de lo mejor, esa pareja es mi adoración. Espero que te agrade esta entrega.

Gracias y dejen Review!

Próxima entrega ¡RusMex!

**Ai no yoake;** si, me gustan los finales inesperados, aunque bueno aquí esta lo que muchos pidieron la segunda parte.

**Angelmex:** siéndote sincera a mi si me gustan dos xD pero bueno use los personajes como lo marcan en el fic de **_Traición Unión Y pasión de chiilis_**, porque creo son los mas conocidos. Aquí esta la continuación XD espero te agrade. Ya estoy planeando los pedidos espero no me cueste mucho n.n te complaceré con tu GerMex pero dame tiempo. Gracias por el halago, pero creedme que no escribo tan bien n.n saludos.

**_Gracias _**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
